Survivor: Suburbia
}} , | seasonrun = May 12, 2019 - June 16, 2019 | episodes = 16 | days = 36 | survivors = 20 | winner = Kaleb | runnerup = Sommer Stukov | tribes = | previous = | next = | returnees = Ben L. ( ) Dandrew ( ) Dim ( ) Jerome ( ) Naptime ( ) Trent ( ) }}Survivor: Suburbia'' is the thirteenth season of RSurvivor. It featured four returning players come back for a third shot at winning the game. Kaleb defeated Sommer and Stukov in a 6-2-1 vote, marking the first time a first-time contestant defeated returning players at the Final Tribal Council. Twists/Changes * Returning Players: Four returning players return to each compete for their third attempt at the game. * Tribe Expansion: On Day 8, the remaining 15 contestants were shuffled into three new tribes of 5. A third tribe, Novocaine, was introduced. * Redemption Island: After a player is voted out, they go to Redemption Island where they must compete in duels to stay in the game. At the halfway point, there will be a reentry duel where the winner of the duel returns back to the game. If you lose a duel, you are eliminated from the game for good. * Advantage Lab: A grid where contestants can find hidden immunity idols and advantages. ** Hidden Immunity Idol ** Idol Nullifier ** Extra Vote * Schoolyard Pick and Day 2 Elimination: Two players were chosen at random to draft the two tribe. The one player not selected was sent to Redemption Island where they awaited for the first player to be voted out. * Simplified Final Four Tribal Council: Instead of a traditional vote, the person who wins the final four Immunity Challenge will get to choose one person to take with them to the Final Three. The remaining two castaways would compete in a fire-making challenge for the right to reach Final Tribal Council. Hosts Castaways Season Summary Right away, all twenty contestants were marooned together. None of them were assigned a tribe and they were instructed to just get to know each other. Scooby quit the game within the first hour and Sommer discovered a Legacy Advantage. Soon, two tribe captains were randomly chosen to create the tribes. One person, Naptime, was not chosen and was sent to Redemption Island. From there, St. Jimmy would go on to lose the next three Immunity Challenges in a row. At first only taking out inactives, Matthew decided to make a move and voted out his ally, Will. In his plan, he included Jack B., Dim, and Adam P., leaving Stukov and Zach out. After that, a Tribe Switch occurred. The tribes swapped into three tribes of five, with original Whatsername have a majority on all of the tribes. When the new tribe, Novocaine, lost, Jack B. was voted out for Stukov convincing the rest of the tribe. On Redemption Island, Naptime had been continuously winning, but Jack B. put an end to his win streak, eliminating him permanently. At the merge, the tribe immediately split up into two groups. Zach found a Hidden Immunity Idol; he used it to take out returning player Sommer. The other group wanted to send Dim home, but he won Individual Immunity, so they settled for Maj. Then, Dandrew, Jerome, and Kaleb were running the game with a successful blindside of Dim under their belt. Dandrew also had an idol which he had found while on Whatsername. Dandrew and Kaleb wanted to blindside Vinny for being a challenge threat, but left Jerome out of the loop. Right after, Sommer returned from Redemption Island armed with an idol. She gave the idol to Stukov who also had a Vote Steal. Questioning his position in the game, Jerome accompanied Sommer and Stukov to take down the other side. At the final six, a series of advantages played rendered the vote null. On the revote, Zach was voted out unanimously. At the final leg of the game, Kaleb won the rest of the Individual Immunity challenges. He brought Sommer to the finale with him, sending Jerome and Stukov to the fire-making challenge. Stukov defeated Jerome, making him the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Kaleb won over six jurors and won the entire game since the jury did not respect the games of Sommer and Stukov, making him the thirteenth Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia * This is the first season in which a first-time player defeated a returning player at the Final Tribal Council. * Shyla designed the season logo. References Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Seasons with Redemption Island Category:RSurvivor Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Survivor: Suburbia